Mario
'Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games Deluxe '''is the successor to Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Deluxe, created by P&F Games Inc. for the Nintendo Switch. It features the events from Vancouver and Sochi, alongside new modes, graphic updates, more characters, and upgraded dream events. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Yoshi * Toad * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Rosalina * Nabbit * Birdo * Dry Bowser * Dry Bones * Larry Koopa * Roy Koopa * Wendy O. Koopa * Ludwig von Koopa * King Boo * Magikoopa * Shy Guy * Toadette * Koopa Troopa * Lemmy Koopa * Iggy Koopa * Morton Koopa * Baby Mario * Baby Luigi * Metal Mario * Toadsworth * Wiggler * Green Sprixie Princess * Cappy * Pink Gold Peach * Baby Peach * Baby Daisy * Lubba Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Rouge * Jet * Wave * Omega * Eggman Nega * Cream * Zazz * Zavok * Sticks * Big * Charmy * Storm * Zomom * Orbot * Cubot * Fang * Mighty * Bark * Master Zik * Bean * Dave the Intern * Tails Doll * Metal Knuckles * Tikal * Omochao * Classic Sonic * Classic Tails * Infinite * Tommy Thunder Friends * Austin * Mikayla * Emma B. * Logan * Caleb R. * Sarah M. * Aj * Curtis * Kristi * Ellie * Cassidy * Zac * Alex S. * Jarrett * Corden * Zack * James * Ethan N. * Alison * Becca * Dan * Nick B. * Carson * Maddie W. * Kaitlin * Emma H. * Hailey S. * Aaron * Nick R. * Elliot * Nicole P. * Jeremiah * Leah H. * Hunter L. * Brandon C. * Nolan P. * Kylan * Savannah * Ethan D. * Hosley Non-Playable Characters * Lakitu * Luma * Captain Toad * Pianta * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Flutter * Blooper * Whittle * Red Sprixie Princess * Cosmic Clones * Penguin * Thwomp * Piranha Plant * Chain Chomp * Magikoopa * Paratroopa * Lava Bubble * False Bowser * Waddle Wing * Goombrat * Shiverians * Bullet Bill * Vanilla * Custom Character (Cat) * Chip * Yacker * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker * Classic Knuckles * Classic Amy * Lady Walrus * Morpho * Swifty * Perci * Zeena * Zor * Gamma * Delta * Alpha * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Egg Robo * Egg Hammer * Wisps * Rotatatron * Motobug * Chopper * Sarah B. * Brad L. * Patrick * Carie * Chad * Ryan O. * Zach M. * Hazel * Joe L. * Chris T. * Alyssa R. * Keegan D. * Elijah * Mason * Victoria * Jacob B. * Jake T. * Shannon * Anna W. * Brandon D. * Jason B. * Spencer * Brianna * Ashley B. * Kayla * Jenny * Caitlin G. * Alexandra * Morgan * Erin * Dylan P. * Olivia * Tori T. * Macy A. * Jacob M. * Hunter B. * Jasmine * Steven H. * Brad B. * Jaime Events There are a total of 40 events found within the game. One event is pulled from the DS version of Vancouver to make the event count even. ''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games * Alpine Skiing - Downhill * Alpine Skiing - Giant Slalom * Ski Jumping - Individual Large Hill * Ski Jumping - Team Large Hill * Freestyle Skiing - Moguls * Freestyle Skiing - Ski Cross * Snowboard - Halfpipe * Snowboard - Snowboard Cross * Speed Skating - Speed Skating 500m * Speed Skating - Short Track 1000m * Speed Skating - Short Track Relay * Figure Skating * Bobsleigh - Skeleton * Bobsleigh * Luge * Ice Hockey * Curling * Dream Alpine * Dream Ski Jumping * Dream Ski Cross * Dream Snowboard Cross * Dream Short Track * Dream Figure Skating * Dream Bobsleigh * Dream Ice Hockey * Dream Curling * Dream Snowball Fight * Dream Gliding Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games * Snowboard Slopestyle * Snowboard Parallel Giant Slalom * Biathlon * Figure Skating Pairs * Winter Sports Champion Race * Groove Pipe Snowboard * Figure Skating Spectacular * Roller Coaster Bobsleigh * Snow Day Street Hockey * Hole-in-One Curling * Snowball Scrimmage * Bullet Bill Sledge Race Locations Some locations remain the same, while others are new or updated. Mario Series * Cool, Cool Mountain from Super Mario 64 ''(Dream Snowball Fight) * Sherbet Land from ''Mario Kart 64 ''(Dream Curling) * Bowser Castle from ''Mario Kart: Super Circuit ''(Dream Ice Hockey) * Delfino Plaza from ''Super Mario Sunshine ''(Snow Day Street Hockey) * Mushroom Bridge from ''Mario Kart: Double Dash!! ''(Groove Pipe Snowboard) * World 1, Bowser's Castle, Peach's Castle from ''New Super Mario Bros. ''(Dream Figure Skating - Mario World) * Good Egg Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Ski Jumping) * Mario Circuit from ''Mario Kart Wii ''(Dream Ski Cross) * 3D Land from ''Super Mario 3D Land ''(Mario's Figure Skating Spectacular) * Acorn Plains from ''New Super Mario Bros. U ''(Winter Sports Champion Race - Mario Variant) * Shiveria from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''(Snowball Scrimmage) Sonic Series * Green Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog, Death Egg from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, Station Square from Sonic Adventure ''(Dream Figure Skating - Sonic World) * Sky Sanctuary Zone from ''Sonic and Knuckles ''(Dream Gliding) * Speed Highway from ''Sonic Adventure ''(Roller Coaster Bobsleigh) * Radical Highway from ''Sonic Adventure 2 ''(Dream Snowboard Cross) * Seaside Hill from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Alpine) * Egg Factory from ''Sonic Riders ''(Dream Short Track) * Nocturnous Gate from ''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood ''(Dream Bobsleigh) * Splash Hill Zone from ''Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 ''(Hole-in-One Curling) * Sweet Mountain from ''Sonic Colors ''(Bullet Bill Sledge Race) * Planet Wisp, Starlight Carnival, Tropical Resort from ''Sonic Colors ''(Sonic's Figure Skating Spectacular) * Windy Hill Zone from ''Sonic Lost World ''(Winter Sports Champion Race - Sonic Variant) Party Central Party Central is a board game style mode similar to the ''Mario Party ''series. Players go around the board, collecting as many snowflakes as they can while taking on various events and event-based mini-games. There are 6 boards to choose from. * Snowy Village * Vancouver * Sochi * North Pole * Frosted Glacier from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Frozen Factory from Sonic Lost World Winter Rally Winter Rally is the main story mode found in the game. Mario, Sonic, and friends team up to take down a rally of bad guys from taking over the Winter Olympics. Along the way, you recruit teammates by facing off in friendly face-offs, all leading up to a fight against a boss. There are also various missions to complete in the story. You start off as Mario and/or Sonic and can unlock characters along the way. Mario Series Heroes Rivals Sonic Series Heroes Rivals Friends Music Like the other installments, there is additional music players can use to change the music in an event or a minigame. Unlike the other games, there are separate songs you can use in minigames in Party Central and separate songs for events. Event Music Mario Series # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario World # Bob-omb Battlefield from Super Mario 64 # Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 # Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii # Purple Comet from Super Mario Galaxy # Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii # Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! # Snow Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. Wii # Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. # Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Staff Credits from Super Mario 64 # Buoy Base Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy # Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 # Rainbow Road from Mario Kart Wii # Main Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii Minigame Music Mario Series # Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 # Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. # Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS # Slider from Super Mario 64 # Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii # Boss Theme from Super Mario Sunshine # Ruddy Road from Paper Mario: Color Splash # Tostarena: Town from Super Mario Odyssey '' # Battle Stadium from ''Mario Kart 8 Deluxe # Twilight House from Mario Kart DS # Creative Exercise from Mario Paint # Remix 10 from Super Mario Run # Menu Theme from Mario Party: The Top 100 # Menu Theme from Mario Sports Superstars # Versus Overworld from New Super Mario Bros. # Ready... OK from Mario Party 5 Sonic Series # Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD # A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure # Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure # Leaf Forest from Sonic Advance 2 # Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R # Casino Street Zone from Sonic the Hedgehog 4, Episode 1 # Emerald Beach from Sonic Battle # Ambition from Sonic Runners # Avatar Menu from Sonic Forces # Training Area from Tails' Skypatrol '' # Egg Hornet from ''Sonic Adventure # Hi-Spec Robo Go! from Sonic Mania # File Select from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 # Mecha Green Hill Zone from Sonic Chaos # Poloy Forest from Tails Adventures # White Jungle from Sonic Adventure 2